


Такие хрупкие ночи

by Everything_Is_Blue



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Is_Blue/pseuds/Everything_Is_Blue
Summary: Я нахожу его сидящим в своем кресле: глаза закрыты руками, спина дрожит от тихих отголосков рыданий. Тишина.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Такие хрупкие ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Delicate Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236474) by [Dovahlock221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221). 



Я нахожу его сидящим в своем кресле: глаза закрыты руками, спина дрожит от тихих отголосков рыданий. Тишина. Тихо, как в Лондоне, когда на улицах мягко падает снег.

Я его не слышу. Вспыхнувшее чувство вины кипит внутри меня. Если бы я услышал его, наполненный почти незаметными всхлипами воздух не был бы таким оглушительно тихим. Мне стоит сыграть на скрипке, убаюкивая и возвращая его хоть и в беспокойный, но все равно необходимый сон. Интересно, если он не мог вынести одиночества, но при этом отказывался от очевидно необходимого ему общения, думал ли он о том, чтобы заглянуть ко мне в комнату? Возможно, он попытался и обессилел на полпути.

У него перехватывает дыхание, и я больше не могу этого выносить. Я быстро пересекаю гостиную и опускаюсь перед ним на колени. Ожидаю, что он вздрогнет, прочистит горло, поднимется и пробормочет что-то про чай. А чего я не ожидаю, так это того, что он нежно сожмет край моей рубашки и притянет к себе. Именно это он и делает.

Внезапный поворот событий поражает меня: я прижимаюсь лицом к его груди.

И я не могу отказать ему в этих объятиях! Возможно, во всем виновато тихое спокойствие, быстро растопившее мое удивление и вытащившее наружу потребность в прикосновениях, которую я так отчаянно пытаюсь спрятать. Обвив его руками, я прижимаюсь к нему так же крепко, как и он ко мне. Мгновение мы не двигаемся, чувствую его теплое дыхание в волосах. Не могу не пододвинуться ближе, вдыхая его, запоминая и каталогизируя этот запах в Чертогах под меткой _дом_.

«Прости меня», — говорю я чуть громче шепота. _Прости за то… что не слышу тебя. За то, что я не рядом, когда тебе нужен. Не обнимаю в трудную минуту и скрываю, что эта близость делает со мной._

Он надрывно смеется, и я чувствую, как в груди становится тепло.

«Это единственный раз, когда Шерлок Холмс извиняется, и при этом он не сделал ничего плохого», — улыбается Джон. _Я, вернее, мое извинение_ заставило его улыбнуться. Тепло разливается по всему телу.

Он хрипло вдыхает, и в слабом свете я вижу, как его щеки краснеют. Он смущенно поднимает руку, чтобы вытереть остатки слез. Чувствую, как от потери прикосновений по позвоночнику бегут мурашки.

Джон откидывается на спинку дивана, изо всех сил пытаясь контролировать свое дыхание. Мне приходится бороться с желанием спросить его о причине панической атаки. В такие дни она может быть связана с чем угодно.

«Ты был… Эмм… Извини». _Так это из-за меня._ Он прочищает горло. Пытается снова: «Прости, что так вцепился в тебя. Я просто…».

Вот идиот! Он самый глупый человек, если думает, что ему нужно извиняться за то, что он нуждается во мне так же сильно, как и я в нем. Мы могли бы опять ходить туда-сюда, спотыкаясь о неловкие слова и защищая действия друг друга. Но это бессмысленно, и почему-то эта ночь слишком хрупка для такой ерунды. Мы устали. Устали прятаться за неловкими словами и смущающими извинениями. Поэтому я делаю то же, что и он. Сначала немного неудобно тянуть его на себя за руки, но потом он оказывается у меня на коленях, и мы оба хихикаем с немного смущенными лицами. Сначала неудобно, а затем эта неловкость рассеивается.

Мгновение мы устраиваемся в новой позе, но он все равно сидит у меня на коленях, мы крепко обнимаемся, касаемся лбами и дышим друг другом. Безумно приятно, что он совсем близко и наконец-таки дышит не из-за страха, утраты и разбитого сердца.

Наверное, мы движемся одновременно, но вдруг совсем не остается времени думать, потому что через секунду все становится _теплым_ : теплые губы, теплое дыхание, сливающееся в одно после долгих лет ожидания. И затем я чувствую мягкое давление языка напротив моего. Это длится вечность. И недостаточно долго. Я только начал свое исследование, пытаясь запомнить все мелочи, когда он отдалился.

«Я…».

«Прекрати извиняться», — тяжелым шепотом говорю я. Хочу подтвердить свои слова поцелуем, но он мягко толкает меня рукой, улыбаясь самой лучезарной и искренней улыбкой, которой я не видел на его лице очень долго.

«Я и не собирался, идиот, — смеется он, игриво толкая меня, а затем снова притягивает к себе, чтобы поцеловать в уголок рта. — Хотел поблагодарить тебя».

Желаю ответить ему: _пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь другое, ведь я не понимаю твоих слов. За что именно ты меня благодаришь?_ Скажи, подай знак, что хочешь этого так же сильно, как и я. Мне просто нужно услышать, как ты говоришь это вслух. Скажи, что эта близость, возможно, улучшила твое самочувствие, но ты хочешь большего. Что мы будем вместе и _после_ – вне безопасности этой ночи. Осознаю, что мог бы остаться здесь навсегда: его руки, наша квартира, губы переплетаются друг с другом.

«Хочу этого», — выпаливаю я, уставившись на его грудь. Не могу остановиться. Так долго скрываемые слова сами вырываются, и я не хочу прекращать говорить. Мне _нужно_ сказать каждое слово, которое постоянно застревало в горле: «Я хотел этого так… так долго. Ты даже не представляешь, Джон. Ты не знаешь, как долго…».

«Знаю. Господи, Шерлок!» — он устало потирает рукой лицо, и я не могу удержаться: перехватываю его ладонь и прижимаю к губам. Он тихо смеется. — Я не смогу сосредоточиться, если ты будешь так делать».

Улыбаюсь в ответ, осмеливаясь взглянуть на него с озорным блеском в глазах. Он нежно проводит кончиками пальцев по моим губам, накрывая щеку ладонью, а я вздыхаю и ближе тянусь к его прикосновению.

«Это важно, любимый». Сантименты отрезвляют меня, и я чувствую укол в сердце и резкую боль в голове. Он имеет в виду не это. Просто оговорка, о которой он завтра пожалеет, когда проснется. Мне никогда не предназначалась нежность этого прекрасного мужчины. Я заставил пройти его через столько всего, а он еще здесь и говорит: «Хочу, чтобы ты знал… Я тоже. Тоже этого хочу».

_О…_

_О, Джон._

* * *

Все ощущается по-новому. Ярче, и, кажется, мы дорожим этим. Теперь впитывать в себя каждую секунду – не так уж и ново. Прошлой ночью мы чуть не свалились в коридоре, отчаянно пытаясь не разорвать поцелуй и сплетение рук. Заниматься любовью с Джоном Уотсоном – то, о чем я всегда мечтал; представлял себе долгие годы, понимая, что это никогда не станет реальностью. На самом деле все было даже лучше, чем я воображал. Джон шептал тихие эмоциональные признания напротив моей кожи: _«Даже в самых безумных фантазиях я не представлял, что эта ночь закончится вот так»;_ нежно спрашивал: _«тебе хорошо?»_ ; и отчаянно просил больше, больше, _больше_ , потому что _да, все более чем хорошо_. Наконец-то стали явью грубые поцелуи, полные нарастающего напряжения, которое длилось долгие и долгие годы. И потом мы просто обнимались и засыпали спокойным сном, а наши сердца бились в унисон.

Утром были сонные улыбки и нежные поцелуи. Мы часами оставались в постели, исследуя кожу друг друга, пока желудок Джона не потребовал еды.

Быт никогда не будет прежним после того, как Джон Уотсон в него ворвался. Наслаждение от того, что мы просто рядом друг с другом, избавляет от скуки, вызванной повседневной жизнью. Сейчас она превосходна! Жизнь – это приобнимать друг друга, пока один из нас готовит, а другой заваривает чай; улыбаться, засовывая в рот большие куски еды, заставляя Джона мной гордится; красть кусочки из его тарелки, что я делал годами, но теперь все, кажется, имеет большее значение: это наш общий способ проявить любовь.

Когда день сменяется ночью и с неба падает снег, Джон сидит в кресле, наблюдая, как я играю на скрипке.

Играю, чувствуя, как его руки обвиваются вокруг моего тела, и мы синхронно покачиваемся. Играю, когда он прячет лицо за моей спиной, спокойно вдыхает и выдыхает и я ощущаю улыбку на своей коже. Играю последние ноты, опускаю скрипку, поворачиваюсь, чтобы обнять его и закружить в танце в этой хрупкой тишине.


End file.
